Akatsuki's Soft-Hearted Ninja (Lemon)
by nezumihada
Summary: One shot - Itachi is on a mission to watch Jundo everyday, how does their life turn out? Does Itachi fall in love? Read on to find out ;)


**Okay so wow, this is my first go at writing a lemon ever and god did I feel weird and perverted and ahh, but dayum Itachi is sexy. Anyways I hope this story is alright for you guys ahaha ;)**

Character profile.

Name: Akuryo (evil spirit) Jundo (purity)  
Age: 17  
Markings: Forehead - three red, single leaves, one is vertical and the other two are coming out from each sides of the bottom.

About: Jundo is a princess from a secret village located near the village of the mist. The Akuryo clan were extremely dangerous, wealthy and hateful. Eighteen years ago, Jundo's mother had conceived her on the night of an attack from the hidden sand, rock and rain villages, everyone was slaughtered in the Akuryo clan besides Jundo, who was hidden and protected by her Mother and Father. Her clan was wiped out because of their powers, whenever in use, every part of their eyes would turn black including the white part; when they looked at someone directly in the eyes, evil spirits would be sent into the victim's body to destroy or remove their soul from their bodies, leaving them to die within a minute. It was a very evil and extremely dangerous power that they were planning on using to take over the hidden leaf, hence why they were killed. The women from the Akuryo clan are known for their beauty, they are very deceiving and manipulative. She was named Jundo because the person who was ordered to kill her felt she was pure and good, according to their technique. She was taken and raised in the leaf, she is very rich since all of the money from the Akuryo clan was inherited.

**Jundo's POV**

I woke up, another morning feeling lonely with nothing to do. I got up out of bed, showered, and got dressed into a long, flowing, white dress and added my usual jewellery; I was going to the markets today for a look around. I walked through my hallway to the kitchen but I felt odd, like someone was watching me. "Is anyone there?" I asked softly, furrowing my eyebrows. No answer. I sighed.

I knew there was someone there though, I was almost certain. I went through with creating my breakfast since I was starving.

Currently I am trying to find Miri, my pet cat, I had picked her up when she was just about to pass away in the streets, someone or something had hurt her horribly. She is a beautiful cat, Siamese, blue eyes, white and black fur. I don't understand why anyone would do such a thing to her. She was currently sleeping on the couch near the door to the wooden veranda that was surrounded by trees and flowers.

I walked over and slid the wooden and mesh door open for Miri to go out. She awakened, stretched, greeted me with a little meow and went outside and off the veranda to the rock pond with fish in it and laid down with her paws in the water. She loved those fish like they were her family. She was meowing and purring happily at them, I've actually never seen her try to hurt one before. I smiled at my thoughts and went back inside to finish my food; the door was left open for Miri because there was dry biscuits and water in two separate bowls on the floor in the kitchen for her which I had just set down.

"Hm, what shall I eat this morning?" I asked myself out loud, whilst looking through the cupboard and fridge. My eyes fell upon the apples on the bench, I couldn't be bothered to cook breakfast so I just grabbed an apple and went and sat out on the veranda looking at the sky. I was sat there in silence for a while, my smile faded slowly as I looked to the ground with a sigh. "I am so lonely, Miri" I whispered softly, my voice breaking as I said 'lonely'.

"I haven't spoken to anyone in a while now, so today should be great, hey Miri?" I questioned her sadly, knowing that I wasn't going to get a reply, since I cannot understand cats. Miri jumped up suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. I looked up quickly with widened eyes, hoping it would be someone I could talk to.

**Itachi's POV**

I felt sorry for her, she is very lonely and sad, there's no denying that, I sat there watching her. I accidentally made a noise in the bushes causing her to look towards the noise. I looked to the lady on the veranda; her eyes, they held so much emotion, when she looked towards me. There was so much hope and joy in her eyes, much like Sasuke's eyes when he was younger and would see me as soon as I got home. I want to talk to her, but I know I am only here on a mission to watch her every day; I had not hidden all of my chakra today, because I wanted her to discover me. I have been watching her every day for a while now, this in which she had not found me out until today.

"Hello? I know someone's there. Please just come out? I won't hurt you, I promise; I just want someone to talk to. " She asked desperately. I thought about it for a minute, it wouldn't be too bad if I just talk to her would it. Everyday I've watched this girl I have felt even more sympathy for her, she talks to Miri or herself like she is going crazy and the only things she did was play or sing music or created art pieces or, just got lost in her own world, she is never with anyone besides the Anbu who come and check up on her and deliver her food and other things. I felt as if I should be the one to help her keep her sanity while she still barely had it; even if I was just here by orders.

I looked to her again, lowering my eyebrows very slightly as I saw her slowly eating her food sitting down on the veranda with her legs crossed. I disappeared and reappeared in front of her veranda causing her to jump and her whole face to light up and Miri to run in front of Jundo and hiss. I just stood there, she was in complete shock. She shook her head and set her food down beside her. "Shh, it's okay Miri" she whispered quietly to her cat and kissed her lightly on top of her head.

As soon as she stood up I noticed that her hair and long white dress were flowing majestically through the wind. I studied her beauty, her long, red hair, her big, blue eyes, her tall, curvy body, the red markings on her face; she was definitely a beautiful girl. Her hands met each other as she was holding them close to her chest; I could tell she was nervous and un-confident from this gesture.

She picked up her dress so she was able to step down off her veranda safely; as soon as she got down she bowed to me. "Uh, g-gomen mister!" She was a very respectful girl too, I liked that. She was hesitating to say something, it was on the tip of her tongue but she didn't let it out, instead she just sighed while looking to the ground with a frown; her whole facial expression had dropped. By the looks of the situation, this girl was trying to figure out the words to say; I am not surprised by this since she hasn't had a decent or normal conversation with another person for an extremely long time now.

I decided to start talking. "Hello Jundo, my name is Uchiha Itachi". As soon as I started talking she looked to me with her bright, blue eyes and a smile. "Well… hello Itachi" she waved her hand to me slightly. "Why are you here?" She questioned, but started again rather abruptly. "I'm sorry that was rude, I meant to say, I would love for you to stay and I'm not bothered about you being here but, no one ever comes here ever, especially to talk to me" She finished, this girl was too nice. "It's okay, I understand, I am here by orders to watch over you and keep you from knowing that I am here, but as you've noticed I've been here a while now, I decided to talk to you and give you a bit of company. You look lonely" I said straight-forward.

She looked at me with a look mixing between sadness and confusion. "Ah I see" She looked to the ground, but continued shortly after her thoughts. "Well you can come and sit if you want, Itachi" She said happily as she indicated to the cushions on the floor of the dark wooden veranda. I nodded slightly and went to sit.

A lot of questions were asked and answered, and I found out so much about Jundo. She showed me her songs she played on the piano and the art works she has created, this girl was very, very talented. The time had come for me to leave though, since it was very dark, we had been talking with each other all day.

"You promise you'll come back tomorrow Itachi-san?" Jundo said with a pleading but happy look on her face as we both sat on the edge of the veranda and looked to the stars; she switched her gaze towards me, mine was already on her. I lightly sighed; my mouth twitched almost allowing myself to smile. "Of course I will" I was happy to talk with her, she isn't like the girls who used to swarm me when I was in Konoha, she is just an appreciative, loving, caring and understanding human being who is lonely with no one but me to talk to now.

Her face lit up brilliantly, a massive smile was spread across her face. "Yay, thank you so much!". "Goodbye now, Jundo, I will see you tomorrow" "Hai, you too, Itachi-san" With that Jundo waved and I nodded and left.

**Jundo's POV**

"Itachi, hey?" I said thoughtfully, but happily to Miri, who meowed back in response. "I really like him, he is such a nice person, he seems a little sad too sometimes" I looked to the sky in thought. "He's a very good-looking man too" I said cheekily and smirking to Miri, I laughed slightly at my thoughts. A cold breeze came over me, I shivered. "Dayum, it's getting cold, I'm gunna' go inside to cook dinner" I said to Miri again, she jumped up and meowed as if she was agreeing. I got up to and left to go inside. "I just remembered that I was going to go out today, but my day was better than any day in town, I think I made a friend Miri! Aww yeah" I said happily to my cat and did a victory dance.

For the rest of the night, Itachi was all I thought about.

_Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years: Sasuke had left the village a long time ago. It had been over a year since that one morning I had met my only friend and possibly, though he didn't know, my soulmate; over the past months, I had been developing special feelings for him..._

_Itachi and I were very close, I even knew about his orders to kill his clan and his younger brother Sasuke, who I've seen around the village a few times that I had left my house; when he told me this it was so upsetting, these two Uchiha brothers have had such ill and unfair fates._

_Itachi visited almost every single day and stayed until nightfall, the nights he'd stay for dinner became more and more often, he'd help around the house and in return I'd teach him how to cook, we'd do art together, and also teaching him new, small but rare jutsu's, I had given Itachi some of my telekinisis powers which allowed him to be able to use these techniques. I didn't need to do training to fight since I could already protect myself from most danger I would commonly come to hands with. Though, Itachi still made me train with him at specific times and days as he says, "I don't want to lose you, you are much too important to me"; as he is to myself too._

_Some days he would take me out to places alone together, the beach, undiscovered rivers or clearings. Just beautiful places he had found._

_Some days we would just stay home, he would watch me paint and draw, we would cook together or play music and lay out in the backyard together with heaps of blankets and pillows._

_And some days if it was dark and rainy, we would lay out on the veranda together with blankets wrapped around us, with tea and Miri sitting by our side on a cushion. Just watching the rain and occasionally talking, but mostly enjoying each other's warming and satisfying company._

_The day's he came home with wounds were the day's I'd fear. I would patch them up for him, and I would try my best to heal him, mentally and psychically; keeping him happy. His laugh and smile are the most beautiful things._

_And the day's I hated the most were when he was on other orders or missions, he had told me to go out in town and talk with other people. I did, but never met anyone who could __**ever**__ live up to Itachi._

_It was nice being with him, in fact more than nice; it was amazing, brilliant, comforting... words could not describe._

_And today, he was taking me to a place which is only known to him..._

I sat on my veranda looking towards the dark and rainy sky wondering about where we would be going today. My thoughts got cut off by Itachi, who wasn't wearing his cloak for the first time today, it was nice, and he looked really good. I jumped up and smiled brightly, his small but gorgeous smile was revealed once again, every day he saw me, he wore it, it was a shame that I was the only one who got to witness it since after the Uchiha clan tragedy.

I walked to him and hugged him tightly, closing my eyes, he hugged back "You've no cloak today, it looks good" I said to him while we were still hugging, I let go, he just smiled, the weirdest thing was that I saw a blush on his face. "You ready?" He questioned. "Sure am" I replied, he put his arm around my waist and we both disappeared.

We appeared in such a beautiful and peaceful place, there was a wooden house in the middle of a clearing, there were trees all around and small rivers, there was so much life to the place, it was absolutely and no-denying it, astonishingly beautiful; and to top it off, it looks almost exactly like my home did before everyone died. My eyes were massive and my jaw was wide as I was mindlessly walking closer to the house. Itachi closely followed me. "W-what is this place, Itachi-san?" I questioned. "It's yours, for when you need to leave Konoha or your house, to get away from everything back there" What did he just say?! Mine!? "Mine?!" I looked to him with a shocked expression. He smiled brightly with closed eyes and let out a laugh, which only caused my shock to heighten. "Yes, it is ours, this way I can spend more time with you, as it is much closer to where I am" he replied still smiling.

I was frozen in shock, I snapped myself out of it and wrapped my arms around Itachi tightly, a tear rolled down the side of my face, this place brought back so many good memories from when I was younger. "Thank you so much" I cried into his chest. His hand ran through my long red hair, soothing me. "Come, let's go inside, the rain is getting heavier" He said softly as he grabbed my hand. "I didn't even realize it was raining, wow I am so stupid" I said laughing. Itachi was basically dragging me inside. We were soaking wet by time we reached the house.

Itachi opened the door, I gasped as my grip on Itachi's hand grew stronger; there was a lovely open kitchen, dining table, and lounge room with a fireplace; a bookcase was also present near the lounge chairs. The house had many windows so the light was coming right through and we had a clear view of the rain, which was now pelting down. "This place is so amazing, Itachi-san" I said to him softly, I looked up to him, his gaze was on me heavily looking at me up and down slowly, I blushed majorly, he looked irresistibly attractive right now because of the rain and stuff, so this was just torture, my blush just became worse. His hair was still tied back leaving his bangs out the front, there was droplets of water falling off in front of his eyes and ends of his hair. The water remnants had made his skin glow beautifully, especially with the small amount of rays of sunlight coming through the window, and to top it off, his cloths were sticking to his body showing off his body much more than usual since he is always wearing that damn cloak. I looked down at myself, I was drenching wet too and the same was happening to me, my kimono was sticking to myself everywhere! "Shit" I said quietly before looking back up to Itachi.

He smirked and laughed lightly while looking at me, he shook his head, and looked behind me to the bedroom. "I'll get some towels" He said as he was walking to the bedroom, I followed him. He walked into the bedroom then took a quick left to the bathroom, I didn't realize he had stopped already because I was looking around the place and I had accidentally ran into him. "Ahah, oops, sorry Itachi-san" I said, embarrassed. He just smirked and pulled out a towel and gave it to me. I was about to question what he was doing with no towel, until he took his shirt off; I looked to his body with heavy-lidded eyes, he was standing so close to me too, so he obviously noticed. But his was so toned! No one could ever tell he had such a nice body when he was wearing that cloak all the time, god I hated that thing. My thoughts were interrupted, and I could tell I was blushing when I heard him laughing at me, I looked up to his face, which wasn't very far since I was only a few cm's off his height, Itachi was smirking and that only made it worse so I looked to the ground "Shut up, baka", he laughed and kept his eyes on heavily on me. There was an awkward silence for a bit for me, but peaceful and happy for Itachi, he appreciated so many little things in life and I loved it.

"You can just get undressed in the bathroom if you want, the only thing is, is I have no clothes here for either of us" I looked to him dumbfounded, he smirked. "Oh well, you'll have to suffer looking at me with no clothes" I shrugged. "Believe me, I won't be suffering" He said quietly, but not quiet enough for me not to hear. He was looking to the ground. I spun him around and made him look to me using my telekinesis powers. I narrowed my eyes with my hands on my hips, "I heard that, you perv", he smiled and looked at me up and down again. "I know" He winked and left the room smirking. I closed the bathroom door and laughed silently to myself, he could be so cheeky when he wanted to. I took off my red kimono, leaving myself in my white, lacy bra and knickers. I hung up my kimono just on the edge of the glass shower top and wrapped the towel lightly around my body.

I left the bathroom to see Itachi laying on the bed with just a towel on his lower half, I felt something build up in my stomach and a blush possess my cheeks... yet again. "Ah hello again, Jundo" he said smiling. "Uchiha" I said to him before also about to sit onto the bed. As soon as I hit the bed I felt arms wrap around my stomach. My special feelings for Itachi had grown immensely, so this was quite big for me since we'd never cuddled in bed also, let alone both of us being basically naked. I also love how much he had grown comfortable with me, his walls of 'no emotion' are right down and he is able to be his normal, loving self.

**Itachi's POV**

As I lay there cuddling up to her, the girl I love with all of my heart, I feel content. I look down to Jundo lying down with closed eyes, a slight smile of content and happiness spread across her face and one hand in my hair and the other massaging my back. I would have to leave this soon, I knew that for sure; but I wasn't sure on how to tell Jundo this, but for now I want to tell her how I feel.

"I love you Jundo" I said softly, she froze as a blush took over her face, yet again. "D-do you actually?" She is so cute when she is oblivious. "Yes, of course I do, I have for a long time" I told her, I knew she had started growing feelings for me too. She sat up out of my arms, the way she looked at me with such desire and happiness was beautiful. I smiled then looked down to her chest, which was shown a lot; I undid it slightly when we were lying down._ Lucky me._ I thought to myself. She noticed and went to grab the towel back up, before she did I grabbed her wrists. "Don't, its only me and it's a nice view too" I stated lowly, my lust for her was blocking my thoughts, as my eyes were heavily gazing over her. I leaned up grabbing her upper thighs with my hands and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She was still in shock, I smirked against her lips, and she finally kissed back.

I felt her cold hands run up feeling my chest and stomach, I'm not going to lie, the feeling of her hands on my bare chest had a really great impact on me. She pushed me back lightly for me to lie back down, she was now above me. As the kiss deepened, I knew exactly where this was going; I have been waiting for this moment for a while now. My hands slowly crept up and around her back; her towel was completely gone now, only leaving her perfectly curvy self in her underwear. She sat over me and began moving her hips slowly grinding on me, I felt my breath hitch as I moaned into the kiss; this had changed the heat of everything, I began to deepen the kiss even more with this beautiful girl. Even though what we were doing was very intimate, the love that was in the room was immaculate.

I slowly moved my lips down to her neck, leaving light trails of kisses around her neck and cleavage area, as the amazing sound of her soft moans filled my ears. Our breathing was becoming heavier and heavier by the second, and of course by now, we were both extremely turned on.

I was searching her neck with my lips for her sweet spot; finally, I had found it and started to slowly massage her back with my palms of my hands. I moved my hands about trying to find the clip of the annoying piece of material keeping me from Jundo's breasts. The hate for her bra at that moment was generously large. I found the clip and finally undid it, Jundo's hands had found their way to my hair and her grip tightened as her moans became clearer. I flipped her over so she was on her back and begun to make my way down to her chest with my lips. I left small wet kisses all over her chest while my mouth and hands were playing with her nipples, I could tell that my hair which was lightly brushing over her flawless skin was causing her other-worldly sensations. "I love your hair out, Itachi" I heard Jundo lightly moan.

Although I knew exactly what she said, I just wanted to hear her say my name like that again. My fingers gently traced the sides of her curves before reaching her underwear, I slipped a finger underneath the thin material and into her in one really quick motion, Jundo's breath hitched. I smirked against her skin and removed my mouth from her chest. "What was that?" I asked teasing her. "I love it when your hair is out"She was struggling even more with speaking normally, her head was thrown back with her eyes closed and biting her lip; she was in pure ecstasy. "Say my name again" I asked her, although it sounded more like a command. "Itachi" She moaned. "Louder" I ordered again, my pace getting slightly quicker. "Mmm-Ittaachi" My eyes involuntarily closed as soon as I heard her voice and immediately felt tingles all over my body. I reconnected my lips with her neck, and I was now moaning into the kiss.

Jundo's breath became much heavier and her moans became louder as I was moving my fingers and biting, sucking and licking her neck. The noises she made turned me on so much. I felt her hands move from grasping my hair, to down to my hips and slowly removing the towel, which was the only thing covering my body. Her hand was now around my shaft and she was moving it up and down tortuously slow. "Pleaase...mmm, don't tease me, Jundo" Jundo was almost at her climax, I removed my fingers from her. She grabbed my hand and started to suck on my fingers. God, this girl, I could do this everyday of my life. My moans were becoming really loud now and I was on the edge. I took her hand away from my hard-on. I looked into her eyes and gently put her legs around my waist. "Are you ready?" I asked quietly, I knew she was a virgin so this was going to be painful for her, so I was only going to do it if she was ready. "Yep, I'm ready Itachi" She replied out of breath, her eyes were gazed over me full of lust and her voice was low and rough. "Okay" I kissed her lips hard and quickly removed her underwear from her body. I deepened the kiss as I entered Jundo. Our moans were caught in between our mouths, I could tell she was in pain, so I just started to slowly grind until she got a little used to it.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful Jundo" I moaned between the kiss as my pace gained. "And you're so big, Itachi" She stated being serious. I lightly laughed at her comment "I'm sor-" I was cut off mid-sentence by Jundo. "Faster, Itachi, Faster" She was getting used to it so I increased the speed again, in and out. I grabbed her ass tightly as she put her hands in my hair, massaging my head. We broke away from the kiss. Once again our moans and breathing became louder and more frequent, our climax was becoming nearer by the second. "Harder" Jundo moaned into my ear before starting to kiss and lick my neck. My thrusts became harder and faster until we both climaxed.

I collapsed, but put my arms out beside her head to hold myself off so I didn't hurt her, my hands were clenching the sheets. My head was hung down and my hair was brushing over Jundo as I was trying to catch my breath. I felt my hair being played with while it was hanging down. We both stayed like that just breathing heavily for about ten seconds. I kissed my gorgeous girl on the lips lightly then laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. "That was amazing, I love you so much Jundo" I breathed. "I love you too, my handsome man" Jundo quietly said. I looked to her, her body was so beautiful, so curvy, I looked to her face, she had her eyes closed, she was exhausted. I pulled the cover over both of us and we both fell asleep in each other's arms._ How lucky am I to have such a perfect girl._

**A year and two weeks later.**

_Itachi had died; Sasuke had finally gotten what he had longed for, for majority of his life. My days were empty without him, as was the side of our bed. It was only a short matter of time before I was able to conceive Amaya, the baby of Itachi and I, but also, for me to die._

_Amaya's name had meaning; it meant 'night rain', which was the night Itachi and I confessed our love for each other and had sex for the first time. I had chosen where she was to go to grow up, it was Konoha; I knew it held wonderful and honest people, also Itachi loved that village a lot._

_Amaya Uchiha was conceived, on the 16th of FFebruary today._

_I was in Konoha's hospital holding my beautiful baby girl with tears running down my face. "You definitely have your Father's hair, don't you baby?" I said laughing but trying to hold my tears back, I couldn't help but cry in this moment. Her hair, it was thick, dark and beautiful, but her eyes, deep blue, like mine. I couldn't help but wonder, what her personality will be like and how her whole life will turn out to be, I couldn't help wondering if she had a good or bad destiny, all I knew is that she would make a massive change to this village, I could feel it._

_The nurses were surrounding me in panic, trying to keep me alive as my heart rate increased, I held my baby daughter closer to myself "I love you Amaya Uchiha, be a strong girl, please, do not use your power for evil, it already holds enough and treat everyone equally. One day, I will come to you in your dreams, and one last thing, become the best kunoichi you could ever be, Mummy and Daddy will always be by your side to comfort and help you through everything. Goodbye for now Amaya" I finished softly before a nurse had come and taken my daughter away from me. I couldn't help but cry in this moment, I wasn't entirely sure if they were tears of happiness or sadness._

_There was one thing I did not tell Itachi, I also had an illness, life-threatening like his, and I just hoped that he'd forgive me for leaving Amaya behind alone in this world. "I am not going to be able to raise our daughter Itachi, please forgive me" I said softly with tears running down my face. I felt my heart clench, I was struggling for air; I knew I was going to die here, I'd rather be back at my home; our home, Itachi's, Amaya's and mine. Living happily, with lots of smiles and laughs and good memories._

_But I'm not..._

_ I am here on my deathbed, in the hospital taking my last breath and thinking of the two people I had loved and cared for in my life the most, Amaya and Itachi Uchiha. Once I die, I can finally be with him again, something I've been longing for since he past away._

_I loved seeing him smile and laugh, he deserved it more than anyone, I always tried to make it possible, he knew this too. I, Jundo, was one of the very few people got to witness this beautiful and rare side of his._

_I loved him with all of my heart..._

_I looked to my baby, Amaya, in the arms of a nurse, she looked so peaceful sleeping, I knew for sure that she was going to become a fine kunoichi._

_My heart rate had dropped greatly; my eyes were still set on Amaya. Tears had left my eyes, but I had a smile on my face as my heart wretched._

_You'll be able to meet your Dad soon enough, goodbye for now Amaya Uchiha, see you in heaven..._

_I took my last breath before looking out into the bright light, what I saw was one of the best things ever; I saw Itachi with his and my family, my smile never left my face._

_My heart had finally stopped and I was gone, at peace; I was with them._


End file.
